


Lull Me By

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Insomnia, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Being an insomniac isn't great on a normal day or night, or general lifetime. Being able to sleep next to someone does help though. Especially when the both of you are very openminded.





	Lull Me By

**Author's Note:**

> I'm eyeing my discord history and finding things I forgot writing, at least up until someone posted something beautiful for this kink. Yeet in Consent.

Kokichi has had insomnia for about a decade now. Lying awake at night has simply gotten less boring with the advent of common computers and smartphones. Of course, the whole insomnia episode paired with Kokichi's high libido going out of control? That's a bit more from recent years. 

The point is that he can't get off at all. 

Still, Kaito has told him before that they share a bit of a thing for Somnophilia. As in they’ve talked about doing it before. As in Kokichi has given and received the big OK of enthusiastic consent. But instead of acting, Kokichi has been spending hours tapping at his cell phone for porn. Useless porn. 

Kokichi nervously tosses over to face Kaito. He's got his phone in hand, and using it as a flashlight, Kokichi goes under the blankets and heads down to look at Kaito's covered dick.

The Galaxy print fabric of Kaito's boxers is silky smooth, and Kokichi can feel the other man's penis twitch after just a few seconds of rubbing. Kokichi bites his lip. Under the dim light of his phone's screen, everything seems so-

He can't put it into words.

Kokichi whimpers and palms his own half there erection, though his briefs make it nicely uncomfortable. Pushing himself closer, he finally brings his face close to Kaito's mostly flacid penis. If he wanted to then Kokichi could just yank the boxers down. Instead he continues to tease it through the fabric.

This is more entertaining, right? Instant gratification is boring…

His mouth is salivating. Kaito's growing moans are not helping, but damn if Kokichi doesn't like hearing them. Pale fingers gently press down on their target.

Kaito's legs shift open.

"Mmmhhm."

Kokichi ceases his efforts. If Kaito wakes up then he might be mad that Kokichi didn't wake him up, or be upset that Kokichi didn't make extra extra sure. Or he might shove Kokichi down and fuck him into the mattress for being such a horny slut.

He wishes he could sleep or just get off normally, but here he is. Giving into urges.

Drops of precum smear into Kaito’s boxers and thus against Kokichi's hand. Kokichi shifts and slowly presses an open mouth kiss against the growing bulge.

It's salty and bitter. Kokichi normally likes sweeter things, and he'll never admit it, but he absolutely loves the taste of Kaito's dick. Both his cum and precum in addition to the subtle taste of skin. Sometimes he wishes he could just suck Kaito's dick forever. But that's probably the sleep deprivation.

Kaito groans and a heavy hand falls near Kokichi's head. It's just Kaito moving in his sleep, but Kokichi can't help but feel like Kaito is telling him to get on with it. He even sucks harder on now soaked cloth.

Pulling himself off, Kokichi breathes rapidly and lets go of his phone. The weak light slides somewhere under Kaito's hips.

Kokichi slowly shimmies Kaito's underwear down to his thighs, watching happily as the man's dick springs up into the air. Kaito is so big despite not even being fully hard yet- and Kokichi's mouth suddenly feels so empty.

He squirms.

Should he just suck Kaito off or do more? Kokichi's right hand goes to grab Kaito's own and squeezes down. Would Kaito want Kokichi to ride him instead?

"A-ah..." Kokichi whispers, rubbing his legs together.

Both is good! Both is totally fine and Kokichi really just wants Kaito to be inside of him-

The tip of Kaito's dick pokes against Kokichi's parted and spit drenched lips.

The boy immediately flicks his soft tongue across it and watches it twitch happily. He tries to continue quick teasing licks, but it's less fun when Kaito can't growl at him in aroused frustration.

Kokichi carefully pushes his tongue over his bottom row of teeth, and then lets Kaito's thick cock stretch his jaw wide. Tears, more instinct than emotion, start to cloud Kokichi's vision the further down he goes.

Kaito is so hot and heavy as the skin of his penis grows taunter, foreskin naturally pulling down and revealing pronounced glans. The large hand clenching down on Kokichi's almost hurts. It makes Kokichi shiver and whine, forced to support himself using his other hand. He can't even touch himself. Just thrust his head up and down so that Kaito's dick can fuck his throat.

Up, and Kaito’s penis runs across the smooth roof of Kokichi’s oral cavity before the glans pull at the inside of Kokichi’s lips. Down, and the tip gets thrust past swirling tongue. Kokichi’s jaw begins to ache as the organ in his mouth passes from the middle of his mouth to tonsils, soon hitting against his delicate throat. Gagging and drooling all over his lover’s engorged dick just makes his own tense with arousal though.

But the astronaut has yet to bottom out into Kokichi’s eager oral cavity.

Pushing himself further sounds grand to Kokichi’s sleeplessly delirious mind, enough that he starts to giggle giddily, and his tight throat gives way as he forces his face down. The moment that Kokichi’s nose finds itself nestled within curly pubic hair.

Kokichi slows down in an attempt to get some oxygen into his brain, but just his nose isn't enough right now. All he can do is take in the faint scent of Kaito as a burning warmth spreads through his body. 

He quickly pulls up so fast that he gets dizzy.

The blankets fall to his sides. Kokichi continues to pant as Kaito's mouth murmurs faint words.  
Heavy eyelids close, and Kokichi's head nods, before he snaps back into awareness.

Just a little bit more... Should be fine. Kokichi looks down at the precuming dick in front of him. He could ride Kaito until they both cum.

But the tiredness that has stayed just out of Kokichi's reach is actually starting to weigh down on him, at the ripe hour of four fifty in the morning. Kokichi is pretty sure that trying to finger himself is an impossible task at the moment. They've both been busy enough that just some rushed lubrication is unwise.

God, is he tempted though.

It's not like Kokichi isn't kinda maybe a bit of a fan of... Well. He wouldn't not enjoy some rough or even painful sex. Kokichi likes a lot of things most would find even iffier than this. It would just make Kaito feel like utter shit to actually do it in any kind of ‘often’ capacity.

That's the opposite of what Kokichi wants.

He shuffles forward and keeps a close eye on Kaito's face. Soon enough their groins touch, Kokichi pulling down his near painful briefs and sighing as his own penis bobbs freely.

"I'm gonna start n-now!" Kokichi hisses, rocking his hips and suppressing the moans he makes- but Kaito's cock feels so good against his own.

Kaito mutters something about sex, with Kokichi's name involved, and it sends a pleased chill throughout Kokichi's heated body.

"Kaito is dreaming about fucking me," Kokichi says with his voice shockingly loud. "Isn't he? Are you dreaming about me?"

Kaito mumbles his name and jerks his hips, causing even more friction. It makes Kokichi giggle and descend into a fit. His brain feels hazy and his dick is sliding happily against his lover's own. Panting, Kokichi decides to place Kaito's hand right around their cocks. It immediately tightens like a vice- so much that Kokichi nearly squeals.

"Kaito!" he mewls. It's so hard not to get even louder.

But he isn't sure if he wants Kaito to wake up, Kokichi is just so enraptured by the mix of relaxation and growing frustration on Kaito's sleeping face. Kokichi shudders. He's really doing it, this kink that they've talked about, with Kaito's slowly moving hand around them both-

Kokichi takes hold of Kaito's hand. Everything about Kaito is still so much bigger, even though they're years older. He starts trying to push or pull Kaito's hand into pumping faster, but a sleeping Kaito is even more stubborn than the awake one.

There's no choice but to start thrusting faster and with as much force as possible.

With the possibility of a squeaking bed waking Kaito up, Kokichi's brain gives one last moment of effort to state the obvious.

But Kokichi has had maybe three hours of sleep the entire week. He's been dreadfully horny all day. Thinking isn't on his table right now

He starts rutting himself into Kaito right away. Not quite noticing the sudden noises as the bed rocks, Kokichi begins to cry out in pleasure, begging aimlessly when Kaito's thumb accidentally helps to pull down his foreskin.

"Please more! Kai-chan, I need it I swear-" he sobs.

Kaito sniffs and grumbles, but Kokichi is too busy fading into half sleep and half bliss to see eyes opening.

Too busy demanding that Kaito push him down and fuck him.

"Kokichi...?"

On top of Kaito's lap, that's certainly his boyfriend all right. And he's- yup he's doing the...  
Kaito squeezes his grip on their dicks, hard enough for Kokichi's hips to stutter. And he holds like that until Kokichi stops moving.

The other man looks confused at first.

Then what little of Kokichi's face that Kaito can see just lights up. The suggestion of a smile, it really makes Kaito wish that he had his contacts or reading glasses. Or a light on.

"Kaito woke up! Are you going to p-punish me?" Kokichi says with an eager kind of breathlessness. It makes Kaito's cock throb and the lingering drowsiness fade real quick.  
Kaito squints upwards, before forcing himself into sitting position. He grabs hold of Kokichi's sweaty body and reaches over to the nearest light-

The moment it turns on is the moment that Kokichi hides his eyes into Kaito's chest.

"Owww, Kaito! I hate you," Kokichi whines.

Also blinking his eyes from the light, Kaito looks down at the man in his arms.

"Been a while since you got like this."

Kokichi nuzzles into him and says nothing. Just tries to stealthily rub his erect dick some more. Kaito sighs and lets Kokichi lean back.

Their dicks are absolutely covered in precum. Kaito knows that most of it is Kokichi's, since Kokichi always leaks like a broken faucet, but he can't help but feel impressed. It almost looks painful too.

Purple dyed tips jerk back as Kokichi's head lulls and nods.

'Damn, he must be more asleep than I was,' Kaito thinks. He carefully tilts Kokichi's head up to face him. And yeah, Kokichi looks out of it in a slightly different way than usual. It's honestly kinda cute. Reminds Kaito of when they were both just college roommates fueled entirely by energy drinks and increasingly romantic handjobs.

Kokichi smiles and licks his lips.

"Kaito should start... I want Kaito to fuck me," Kokichi ends with a set of giggles. It's blunt and probably more honest than intended.

Kaito hums and looks over to Kokichi's pillow. Even a perfectly normal Kokichi has a high libido, and lifting the pillow up reveals a small tube of lube. But.

"I think just frot is good. We've got stuff to do and all," Kaito tells him.

Kokichi narrows his eyes and pouts, red lips glossy with saliva and possibly Kaito's own precum, but then his lips twitch back into a tired little grin.

He giggles, "Even when I was such a good boy for you? I was gonna do it all by myself too..."

A pang of arousal spikes as Kaito gulps, "Really? Well-"

"I was even gonna ride Kaito, while screaming about how much I want him to fuck me until I forget how to walk," Kokichi says, subtle slurring throughout. "Even though I tried to sleep, all I can do is fantasize about your dick."

Kaito quickly realizes that Kokichi isn't going to let this go.

He reaches down to Kokichi's plush bottom and shamelessly gropes the general area, watching how Kokichi's eyes widen and feeling the soft skin of the other man's thighs tremble.

"I guess we can work something out."

Kokichi moans and pants. Puffy eyes flutter shut while their owner jolts from a sudden smack against his ass.

"You're kind of pent up, huh?" Kaito asks. He doesn't exactly get a real answer.

"Nnnnghuuuh!" is the noise that Kokichi makes.

Kaito rubs Kokichi's ass in apology, chuckling when his hand gets pressed into. Kokichi hums and tries to touch Kaito's dick again. But Kaito has a little plan of his own, resulting in him gently directing Kokichi's hands away. It lands on Kaito's side. Kokichi caresses Kaito's side in confusion.

"But I wanted Kaito's penis again... Hhuu," he says.

Kokichi always makes the cutest noises. Still, Kaito has lingered enough.

The former-Ultimate hasn't really asked for that rougher than average sex he secretly likes, not in a month, but he's desperate enough to actually live out one of those kinks that he thinks that Kaito is the one who still gets embarrassed over. So, teasingly stern Kaito it is.

Kokichi gets turned around and placed ass up, face down, only able to sigh in relief as the lube snaps open. He inhales against soft blankets and waits. And waits?

"Kai-chan?" he murmurs into cotton cloth.

All he can hear is something getting slippery. Kaito's fingers? His dick? God, he just wants Kaito's dick in him. It's been so long since they actually fucked like this.

Kaito kept telling him to go sleep, so-

Kokichi gasps as a warm finger starts to rub lube around his entrance.

Right, right, Kaito is always so nice like this in bed. Of course he would want the lube to be warm. Kokichi wiggles his bottom and tries to get that wet finger go inside, but even the fingertip evades him.

Kaito is teasing him. Kaito is teasing him?!

Kokichi tries to turn over, but the result of his efforts is a large hand forcing him back down. It happens so fast that Kokichi isn't sure if it was gentle or not. A quality that leaves him a special kind of shocked. The kind that just makes him want more.

Own me, he wants to say. Make me yours and just take me already, but Kokichi stays wordless in his moans- a second finger joining the other as it massage his rim. Kaito is being almost cruel tonight.

Kaito's hand leaves its place on the middle of Kokichi's back, instead resting on his ass cheeks. It's thumb presses down and pulls skin back. Knowing that Kaito wants to see him better is thrilling.

Kokichi feels two fingers press down. His relaxed hole accepts them in immediately, ass trying to present itself further, and Kokichi's breath hitches when Kaito's first action is to scissor him open.

"Just one skipped day and you always get so damn tight again," Kaito curses behind him. 

Kokichi knows that it's been longer than that. He's not sure what Kaito means though, isn't Kaito's cock too huge for that? It always feels like Kaito would make the stretch really really burn if he prepared Kokichi any less-

A third finger enters his welcoming ass, thoughts of asking for masochistic tendencies to be satisfied melting away.

"Kaaa- ah?!" Kokichi yelps as lube gets spurt onto both Kaito's fingers and himself.

He hiccups, "S'gonna be messy, Kaito."

"Well, Kichi," Kaito begins to say, slow are oddly measured. "You're kinda slutty and all, but careful is careful."

Kokichi's cock pulses as his lower abdomen tightens.

"Wh-huh?" eyes opening for the first time since Kokichi somehow closed them, Kokichi tries to think. "Say that again?"

Kaito stays quiet for a handful of seconds. Even his once rapidly thrusting fingers stop. Kokichi is almost scared that Kaito is going to just call it off.

"You woke me up by fucking yourself against my dick."

Kokichi squirms, "And..?"

The hand on his ass twitches before pulling back, making Kokichi frown. Right until it slaps into his sensitive skin.

"And what? You obviously started all this by sucking my cock. You could have had the opposite happen, but instead you starting begging for me to... What was it again?" Kaito trails off.

Kokichi waits for another spank or for Kaito to do anything.

He tries to thrust back and just gets Kaito's hand holding him in place. It's unfair.

"I said for, that I want-" Kokichi attempts.

Nothing.

Did Kokichi teach Kaito how to do these things? He must have.

Kokichi bites his lips and hides his already hidden face further, arms barely able to support him, "I can only think about Kaito's penis forcing me open! I tried to masturbate, but I ended up deepthroating you..."

Kaito's fingers start moving again.

"I'm not sorry though!" Kokichi confesses.

"I missed Kai-chan so, s- Oh! All week. I can't help it!" he continues to ramble.

Strong fingers decide to finally slam into Kokichi's prostate, zero mercy. It makes Kokichi's purple eyes snap open again. He shouts, legs jolting and trembling, but another round of the same treatment makes his legs collapse.

He's so sleepy.

But each time that Kaito assaults that sensitive gland, a sudden hit of awareness clashes with Kokichi's approaching loss of consciousness. Each inch closer to orgasm makes Kokichi's body fill with something like intoxication.

He doesn’t even need to ask for more, as Kaito is already shoving in a fourth finger by the time Kokichi starts begging. 

Kokichi screams at the feeling of so much filling him up, of Kaito's fingers spreading wide inside of him, and suddenly all Kokichi can feel is- like a dozen different sensations crash down all at once.

"N- ooh!" Kokichi shouts. All he knows is that he's finally finally cumming. His back arches and the rest of his body falls limp, or would if not for the automatic thrusting if his hips. His noises get choked up into tiny gasps from a sore throat. Whether his eyes are rolled back or shut tight, Kokichi has no idea. Just that he can't see.

A warm hand takes hold of his sensitive cock and rubs the tip.

Kokichi shudders around Kaito's fingers and slowly gives into one last rush of exhaustion, mind sputtering to a stop and his exhausted body dropping to the bed completely.

Kaito blinks down at his boyfriend, and... Yeah. Kokichi just fainted.

"Fuck."


End file.
